


What It Means To Love

by Sadlife



Category: My Engineer (TV), TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: Almost Rape, Evil Main Character, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-supportive Family, Oblivious Techno, Perceptive Tharn, Toxic relationship that becomes healthy, Unrequited Love, Won't follow everything that happened in Love By Chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlife/pseuds/Sadlife
Summary: Kengkla had fallen in love with Techno since the first time he had laid his eyes on him.
Relationships: Can/Tin (Love by Chance), Kengkla/Techno (Love by Chance), Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I had never expected myself to be passionate enough about a character to actually come up with a whole plot just to see them grow from a toxic character to someone who could actually be a good person. This story might turn to rubbish but I just want to write this story down so I could sleep better at night.

It all started from just a glance, it was less than a second long but the impact lasted for years. Kengkla was just a fresh-faced student who was trying to get through high school as fast as possible. To him, all the important things in life would happen when he became an adult. He didn't care about anything except getting good grades and maintaining his image as an excellent student. All it took was just one glance when he was walking in the school's corridor where he saw someone shining so bright. Someone who was tall, with messy hair and tanned skin. A boy, most likely a senior, who had the most wonderful smile. From then on, Kengkla had fallen.

Everything he ever did, it was for Techno. He scared off anyone who had a crush on his beloved. Any boy and girl caught staring for too long were either scared off or paid to stay away. Kengkla made sure no one would ever have the chance to hurt someone so dear to him. Despite having a strong dislike for everyone in general except Techno, Kengkla decided to befriend Techno's younger brother so he could get information. Turns out, Technic was the opposite of his older brother. He was prude, cunning and selfish, someone Kengkla was used to dealing with so they became quick 'friends'. Friends was a loose term for Kengkla. To him, friends meant people who were just using each other for their own benefit. Kengkla gained information about the person he loves the most and Technic was given money. It was a happy 'friendship'.

By the time Techno had graduated and went to university, Kengkla had fallen so deep that there was no doubt in his mind that he would follow Techno anywhere he went, even to the ends of the Earth. That was exactly what he did, kind of, when he defied his parents for the very first time. Kengkla had perfect grades, he could've gone to any university he wanted but he decided to go to a low-class university just to follow the person he loves the most. His parents were undeniably pissed off. Kengkla came from a family of power and wealth, imagine the embarrassment the family must endure when people found out that their only son was attending a low-class university. Kengkla's parents, especially his father, fought hard to stop him from doing something so ridiculous.

"You've changed. The older you get, the more disrespectful you are. Why can't you be more like your sisters? Have I not given you enough?" His father’s words were supposed to hurt but Kengkla was used to his old man's temper. No matter how hurtful his words sounded, it was all just noise to Kengkla. It was difficult to think that Kengkla used to be so scared of his parents, always trying his best in everything just to ensure he was loved by his parents. He used to try so hard to be better than his two sisters just to be his parents' favourite but now, the only one who matter was Techno.

Kengkla's mother stopped his father's tirade by just a soft tap of his shoulder. "Enough, the boy doesn't seem to be changing his mind. We didn't raise you to be so stubborn," Kengkla thought back to his childhood, instead of raising a child, it felt like his parents were training a dog. "If you still insist on going to that disgusting school then you may but your dad and I are not responsible for you anymore. Anything concerning money is now your responsibility. If you wish to still live an easy life then listen to us and forget your ridiculous idea."

Kengkla left the house that day with only the savings he had kept ever since he was seven.

Kengkla settled into his new school comfortably, he got a dorm where he shared with a guy who was very quiet. He was thankful for that because he enjoyed silence. He also had set up a nice business, he does essays in exchange for money. It was not like he was dirt poor, he still had a lot in his savings, but he needed the extra money to buy Techno gifts. He had decided that since he had maintained his image as a good friend of Technic's and he had basically cut ties with his family, he would chase Techno more openly now. There was nothing that was stopping him. Well, except for Techno's friends. So he had one more plan to execute before he could openly chase after Techno.

It was easy for Kengkla to get rid of that annoying junior who was always clinging onto his beloved. All he needed to do was ask for a favour from a cousin of his. Since Kengkla had a good relationship with his cousin, Tin was sceptical as first since he didn't like associating with anyone of low status, but he relented once Kengkla started bringing up all the times he used to help Tin. With Tin bothering that annoying junior, he would definitely spend less time with Techno. Can was easy to get rid of but the biggest problem to Kengkla was the hot-tempered friend of Techno, Type. Kengkla hated him the most. Techno would always speak of Type even when he wasn't there and even at school Kengkla could see that they were always together. What angered Kengkla the most was the fact that his Techno was chasing after Type even when Type was treating him like dirt, always insulting and hitting the person he loves. It took him a while but Kengkla had figured out a way to chase away Type. He had created a web page about the hottest boys in the university. He chose ten other good-looking guys and post their information in the web page. He also included Type in the web page. He dug up everything about him, from his favourite foods to old and forgotten stories like how Type was kidnapped as a child. Of course, he included the fact that Type was sexually assaulted when he was a child. He knew how Techno would react; he had studied that man ever since he was in high school. He knew Techno would be supportive and loving but Type would go on a full-on rampage towards anyone. Thus, ending their friendship. Kengkla smiled to himself as he set up the web page in the comforts of his dorm. His roommate just ignored how creepy he looked and just lightly shook his head while turning the other way before falling asleep.

It was no surprise that his web page blew up overnight. Everyone in the university was talking about it. More specifically, they were talking about Type. It was a bloody mess; the way Type went to class as per normal but by lunch the whispers and stares were getting to him. It was during lunch that chaos emerged.

“So, you like older men huh?” A random boy, muscular with tattoos on his neck, had appeared at the table where Type was eating with his friends.

“Huh?” Techno asked in confusion, thinking the junior was talking to him.

The boy smiled, letting his lip ring glint under the light. “I wasn’t talking to you P, I was talking to him.” He pointed towards Type who looked as pale as a ghost.

It happened in the blink of an eye when Type held the ceramic plate that was filled with spicy fried rice and threw it towards the junior’s face. A scream broke out. Other students around them were taking pictures while others just stared in shock at what had happened. From a distance, only one person stood calmly with a smile playing on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo I finally got some free time between online classes and my part-time job. Also got my motivation back :)))

Techno was always surrounded by people. There was just something about him that kept on attracting people towards him, he was a person that was difficult to hate. Kengkla noticed that even in high school, his P' was never alone. It didn't matter if it was in the cafeteria, the hallway or the carpark, there was always someone beside Techno. What Kengkla hated was that he was never the person who stood beside his P’. It was always some random guy who talked too loud or an idiot who kept on pestering his P’ to buy him food. Now that Kengkla had already made sure no one could hurt his precious P’, he could be the one to stay by Techno’s side. 

It was such a refreshing sight for Kengkla to see his beloved sitting alone. Techno was eating lunch quietly, no annoying people around him were clinging or causing him any trouble. Techno was finally alone, he was safe. This was it, Kengkla thought, it was the perfect time to start openly pursuing his beloved. There was nothing and no one that was stopping him, Techno will be his.

"Hello P'No." Kengkla greeted Techno with an innocent smile, he had used that smile countless times before to charm anyone he met. Somehow, the power of that smile never really worked on Techno.

"Oh Nong'Kla," Techno was finally looking at him, Kengkla was instantly lost in the darkness of his eyes. He suddenly found it a little hard to breathe. He had to look away so that his heart would not leap out of his chest. He was finally getting the attention he had been wishing for since high school. "What are you doing so far away from your faculty?" 

Kengkla controlled his breathing. Deep breaths and don't forget to smile, he reminded himself. "I got a very long break P, so I wanted to explore the school a bit more before my next class starts."

"Oh, that's good then." Techno commented before continuing to eat his lunch. "Have you eaten yet?"

Kengkla's smile widened a little at the opportunity that had presented himself in front of him. "No I haven't, can I eat here with you?"

"Mmm sure, come sit down. I'm alone anyways." Techno started patting the table, inviting Kengkla to take a seat.

Kengkla tried not to appear too eager but he couldn't help it when his smile widened a little.

"How's university life huh? If you haven't joined a club yet then join football, I'll make sure my juniors treat you well." Kengkla never like people who talked too much but when Techno spoke, he hung on to every word as if Techno was telling him the cure to cancer.

"Sorry P’, I am not planning to join a club this year. I want to focus on my studies first, I'm scared I'll get left behind." Kengkla lied easily. The real reason he couldn't join a club was because he was too busy writing essays for his customers. If he only had a little more free time, he would join the same club as Techno in a heartbeat. It would make it easier for him to get closer to his beloved. Not to mention it would also make it easier for him to see if any of the club members are getting a little too close to his P’.

"Oooh," Techno nodded understandingly. "It's good that you're studious. Sometimes I wonder how you're friends with Technic, he's as lazy as a cow." 

Kengkla held back his laughter at the way Techno described his little brother. He would never admit it to Technic, but he envied the relationship between the two brothers. So, this is what it’s like having a normal family, Kengkla thought.

"Anyways, did you get a good roommate?" Techno asked. "Getting along with your roommate is important." 

"Yes P, my roommate is the quiet type so we get along well."

Techno hummed. "That's good because if you don't get along with your roommate then a lot of drama will start. Then I'll get involved then suddenly all the fighting would turn into flirting. Then you would start dating but then a psychotic best friend would appear. Hais, too much happened. Now he's not even talking to me.” Techno was just talking to himself by the last sentence.

Kengkla didn't stop Techno when he rambled on. He was confused about what his beloved was talking about but he could guess that Techno was talking about Type. Kengkla couldn’t help but to feel satisfied to know that Type wasn’t bothering his P’ anymore. That asshole deserved what he got, Kengkla thought.

"Who are you talking about P?" Kengkla asked, putting on an innocent façade.

Techno’s relaxed demeanour suddenly changed. He froze in place and blinked a couple of times before gulping down his saliva then taking a sip from his drink. "Oh nothing nothing, it was just from a drama I watched last night." He kept waving off his hand as if to slap the conversation away. Kengkla thought that his P’ looked so cute.

"Oh." Kengkla nodded, pretending to believe what Techno just said. His P’ wasn't good at lying but that was just one of the things he loved about him.

"Don’t mind my babbling, my mouth talks too much sometimes. You haven't even bought your lunch yet. Go before the line gets too long, I recommend the pineapple fried rice." 

Kengkla didn't mind being hungry if that meant that he could spend more time with Techno. However, he stood up anyways. He knew that when he came back, Techno would be there, waiting for him.

"I'll go buy my food first P." 

Techno nodded. "Yes, go go."

Things were finally perfect. Now it was only him and his P’, just how he wanted it to be, just how it should be. Now that all the nuisance are gone, he could approach Techno easily. He did it all the time now, he talked to Techno when he ‘accidentally’ bumped into him before class and sometimes he sat with his P’ for lunch because food just tasted better when Techno was there. Although Kengkla enjoyed these times he spent with his beloved, he couldn’t really ignore the way Techno doesn’t smile as often as he used to and whenever he found Techno, he would always have this faraway look in his eyes. It was cruel how Type managed to ruin Techno’s happiness even if he wasn’t in the picture anymore. Kengkla wished he could’ve stopped the two from meeting.

“Good morning P’No, what a surprise to see you here.” Kengkla greeted politely, acting as if he didn’t know that Techno always goes to exercise every Wednesday morning.

Techno, of course, didn’t notice anything strange. He didn’t even find it weird how he kept on seeing Kengkla everywhere. “Morning Nong, I was just on my way to the field. I wanted to do some training since I don’t have any morning classes today. Are you on your way to class?” 

Kengkla nodded. “Yes, but it’s a good thing I bumped into you, I have something to give you.” He gave his P’ the paper bag he held. “My parents sent me too much snacks, I couldn’t finish it all by myself, so I wanted to give them to you P’.” Of course, everything he said was a lie, he wasn’t on speaking terms with his parents and the snacks he got was actually luxury sweets he bought online. He knew from Technic that Techno has a major sweet tooth.

Techno looked at the paper bag that was offered to him then gently accepted the gift. He opened the bag to see what was inside. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the amount on snacks he received. “Woah Nong Kla, this is too much. Are you sure you’re giving me all of this?”

Kengkla gave him a sweet smile. “Of course, P’. If you think this is a lot then you should see the amount my parents gave me. You would be helping me by eating these snacks.” 

Techno was touched. He was having a bad time since Type was still locked in his room, refusing to see anyone or to even go to class. Even Tharn couldn’t persuade that stubborn boy to get out of his room. Furthermore, his junior Can wasn’t going to training anymore because he was being bullied by some IP student. Techno felt bad for his friends, but he had no idea what to do to help. He felt a little useless. To receive so many snacks at a time like this felt like the world was giving him a chance. 

“Thank you so much Nong, I will definitely finish all these snacks, don’t you worry.” Techno was so happy; it was clear from his smile that showed all his crooked teeth and the way his eyes seem to brighten. Kengkla scratched his neck, trying to calm the violent beating of his heart. 

“Are you okay Nong? You’re sweating too much.” Techno was a little worried when he saw the beads of sweat suddenly appearing on Kengkla’s forehead.

“I’m fine P’. I’m going to go to class now, I’m quite late.” It took an unimaginable amount of willpower for Kengkla to look away from his beloved’s sweet smile and to force his legs to start walking. If he had even an ounce less of willpower, he would’ve kissed Techno with everything he had. He would kiss all of Techno, from the fine ends of his hair all the way to the palm of his feet but he stopped himself. He had a plan and kissing Techno would just ruin everything he was working hard on. He knew Techno wasn’t ready, not yet.

“Okay Nong, I’ll see you later then.” Techno said it casually, with no weight behind his words but they sounded so sweet to Kengkla. His P’ actually wanted to see him again, he thought. He couldn’t actually believe that anyone would enjoy his company, especially not someone as important as Techno. 

“Okay P’, I’ll see you later as well.” 

Kengkla felt like he was dreaming. Things were going so well that he felt a little suspicious. Things never go well for him for too long. He grew up in a very competitive environment, he was used to things being stressful and exhausting. It was an alien concept to him for happiness to last this long. He didn’t hate everyone around him so much anymore, the days seemed to be filled with enjoyment and he was smiling so much these days that even his roommate noticed. 

“Did something good happen?” Mek asked in curiosity when he saw his usually frowning roommate, sitting in his desk, smiling while just staring into space instead of doing his homework.

Kengkla would usually be annoyed if anyone was asking him dumb questions like that but he was in a good mood so he could indulge Mek with a good answer. “He finally noticed me.” He answered dreamily.

Mek didn’t understand at all from that vague answer but he didn’t ask anything more. He just continued reading his book, ignoring his roommate who was still smiling at nothing.

A week had passed, and everything was going so well. Kengkla was meeting up and talking to his P’ every single day. He had never been happier. He was planning to confess his feelings very soon; he was doing preparations first. He was planning to get flowers and had already bought two movie tickets to a film that Techno had been wanting to see. He planned to confess his feelings after the movie, while walking Techno back to his dorm. Things were good. However, like everything that is good, it must come to an end.

“Nong Kengkla?” Kengkla was on his way back to his dorm but stopped walking when an unfamiliar guy was calling his name. He looked at the student, he was tall with hair covering his forehead and a confident smile on his lips. The guy was good-looking when compared to normal people but of course to Kengkla, the stranger was nothing when compared to the natural charm that Techno has.

“I don’t associate with strangers.” Kengkla said coldly to the guy who was looking at him then he tried to walk pass the guy to walk into the dormitory building but was stopped when the same guy continued to block his way.

Without a warning, the stranger landed a heavy punch on his cheek. Kengkla’s head was snapped to the side, his vision was blurry as a dull pain started spreading all over his face. He was silent as he recovered and looked at the stranger’s face carefully. Kengkla felt a cut on his cheek, he looked at the guy’s hand and saw that he was wearing a ring on his thumb.

“My name is Tharn. Now, we’re not strangers anymore.” 

“May I know what that was for?” Kengkla asked calmly as he started to taste blood on his tongue.

The guy that punched him looked surprise at how composed he was then he let out a breath, almost like a laugh. “You are really something Nong, I thought you would punch me back.”

“I don’t lay a hand on anyone unless I gain something. Right now, you don’t have anything worthy of my time.” Kengkla was calm when he spoke but his words could cut anyone.

Tharn wasn’t bothered and nodded understandingly. “I’m not usually a violent person but you hurt someone I love. It was better for me to punch you then letting you go scot-free.”

Kengkla couldn’t remember messing with anyone except for the annoying people who always bothered Techno. “I think you got the wrong person.” 

Tharn shook his head, clearly not believing him. “The sources I paid are always correct and from what I’ve seen, you are the only one with a motive. Type doesn’t have a lot of enemies, but things started going wrong when you enrolled here. You’re the one in charge of that website, aren’t you?”

Kengkla took a second to recover. It came as a big shock to him that there was actually a person out there that was capable of loving someone so violent and barbaric like Type. The world is indeed a strange place.

“Even if I said I didn’t do it, you still wouldn’t believe me.” Kengkla replied.

“You’re lucky I didn’t tell Type, if I did he would’ve killed you.”

“Why didn’t you tell him then? Don’t you want me dead?”

“I do but I don’t want to wait for my boyfriend to get out of prison.”

“Look whatever it is you think I did, I didn’t do it so will you let me enter my dorm before I file a report about how you just physically assaulted me?” Kengkla threatened with a calm smile. Tharn thought he looked like the devil; he could almost imagine two horns growing out of his head.

Tharn let out a sigh, he couldn’t believe that someone could be so thick-skinned even when they are caught. “I need you to put down that webpage. Type has been through enough; he doesn’t need to get hurt anymore. “

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about, I have nothing to do with this.” Kengkla showed no remorse. Tharn almost wanted to punch him once more.

“If you don’t take down the webpage, I will tell Techno what you did. I will show him all the proof I have, and he will have no choice but to believe me.”

Kengkla took a step towards Tharn, there was this look of pure hatred in his eyes that made Tharn took a step back. “You tell P’No and I’ll make sure I ruin everything you love. Okay P’Tharn?” Kengkla’s tone was dripping with venom. He took a step back and composed himself, he almost lost it when Tharn had tried to use his P’No against him.

Tharn was worried, he had heard about Kengkla from Type. Most of the time Type just called him a creepy brat but from what he had just witnessed, Kengkla was a lot more than dangerous than what anyone thought he was. Tharn was worried for Type and even more worried for Techno. “By today, the webpage goes down.” He demanded.

Kengkla stayed silent.

Tharn let out a defeated sigh as he rubbed his forehead. “I used to have a best friend who did exactly the same things you are doing right now. I didn’t notice for so many years and after I found out, I can’t even look at him without feeling so much anger and disgust. If you continue to do things like this, hurting his friends and controlling his life, Techno will definitely come to hate you.”

Kengkla decided that he didn’t want to hear this anymore. He had better things to do, like his clients’ essays and he needs to start revising on his studies. “Goodbye P’Tharn.” He brushed pass Tharn, making sure to hit his shoulders hard as he walked by.

Tharn didn’t chase after him, he did what he could. He just hoped that the webpage goes down by the end of the day. Hopefully, Kengkla would listen to his advice.


End file.
